Halloween Challenge
Halloween Challenge' Part One (#174) Part Two (#175)|next=yes|nextvideo= Halloween Challenge (2) (#175) Alien: Isolation (Campaign 3) (#176)}} The Halloween Challenge was a set of challenges the girls did for Halloween where they played two mini games from the game show "Minute to Win it" and a challenge from a fan. The challenge was split into two parts and was uploaded on back to back days leading into Halloween. The girls did three challenges over the two videos. As with the holiday, the girls dressed up as various characters: Mariya as Batman, Renae as Harley Quinn, Sydney as Peter Pan, Andrea as Cat Woman, and Mackenzie as Lara Croft. Video Synopsis Part One The first part was uploaded on October 30th, 2014 and was the 174th video uploaded onto the channel. It was the fourth installment in the girls's Away from Keyboard series. The video begins with the girls, one by one, introducing what character they are dressed up as. Afterwards, Mackenzie explains the challenge as the girls do their first game: Junk in the Trunk. The game requires the player to shake out ping pong balls from a box without without using their hands. Andrea is first and places the box on her hip, saying that placing it on her behind wouldn't be YouTube appropriate. Andrea manages to shake out all of the balls with ease, shocking the girls, Renae jokingly forfeiting. Sydney is up next and places the box on her chest, she says that it's not going to work before she starts shaking the balls out. She struggles for a bit before she has only one ball left, she bends over and lets the last ball fall out. Mackenzie is next and she places the box on her back, she shakes until there's only one ball left. It takes a while before Mackenzie shakes out the last ball, as Renae steps in to take her turn. Renae places the box on her chest and shakes all the balls out of the box, though like with the last two, there is one more left. She shakes out the last ball, as Mariya comes in to take her turn. She places the box on her hips and vigorously shakes her body, managing to shake out all the balls from the box with relative ease. The girls announce both Andrea and Mariya as the winners as the both got the balls out of the box the quickest, though Mariya declares Andrea as the winner. The video ends with an outtakes of the girls messing around. Part Two The second part was uploaded on October 31st, 2014 and was the 175th video uploaded onto the channel. It was the fifth installment in the girls's Away from Keyboard series. The video begins with the girls introducing the next game, Paper Dragon and explaining the rules of the game, the player must spin the streamers on their arms until the streamers runs out. Each girl gets two streamers each. The girls begin frantically spinning the streamers around them, Sydney and Renae spinning the streamers on their arms, while Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mariya spin around in circles causing the streamers to go around their whole body. Andrea and Mackenzie both fight for the most streamers, both stealing each other's and the other girls's streamers, as Renae and Sydney run out of streamers thanks to the two girls. They then decide to give Andrea the streamers that they've spun on their arms. Mackenzie declares herself as the winner, before checking her reflection on the camera, though the girls declare Andrea and Mariya as the winners. The girls then move on to their next challenge: Hot Candy. The girls were given spicy candy from a fan, Mackenzie not liking the concept of a spicy candy. The girls are given one candy each and the eat it, though Renae is very reluctant to eat her piece of candy. The girls immediately react badly to the candy, Mackenzie swallows the candy, but Andrea forces her to take another candy and chew it. Sydney seems to have gotten the largest chunk of candy, as Andrea struggles to handle the heat. Mackenzie continues to question the concept of a hot candy as Sydney decides that she can't eat the rest of her candy and admits defeat. Mackenzie, Andrea, and Mariya sitting on the couch and cooling off their tongues, Andrea declaring the challenge as a mistake. The video ends with an outtake of the girls covering a delighted Andrea with the a bunch streamers. Gallery File:AFK 4.png|Part One thumbnail File:AFK 5.png|Part Two thumbnail Trivia *Part One marked Mackenzie's 100th public video appearance (excluding livestreams and montages). *Part Two marked the first time only one girl was featured on a thumbnail. *This was the first Away from Keyboard video not to be labeled as an AFK video on the thumbnail. External Links Category:Away from Keyboard Category:Mariya Category:Renae Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:2014